


Come and Get Your Love

by southernsamifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam, Destiel as side pairing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Hipster Dean, Jealous Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Man bun Sam, One Shot, Protective Lucifer, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Slow Build, Spanking, Tattooed Lucifer, This is mainly just Samifer, Top Lucifer, lots of fluff, this is gonna be so much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsamifer/pseuds/southernsamifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his brother Dean Winchester along with their friend Meg decide to move to Chicago. 5 years later, Dean owns an increasingly popular pub that Sam and Meg happen to work at. One night, a bachelor party is invited to the bar by Meg, a party of 6 family members: the Novak's. </p><p>Sam is a lonely 24 year old in a huge city until the Novak family enters Dean's bar. Luke Novak might come off as intense, but Sam can hardly resist the pull he feels toward the older tattooed man. Will it be worth it? Or will it all backfire in Sam's face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Novak Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to do a one shot Samifer fic for the hell of it to flex my fluff/Crack muscles because let's face it, I always write stories full of angst and heart breaks. Let me know in the comments if you enjoy what I have so far! Polite criticism is always welcomed and appreciated, especially in this instance. 
> 
> As always, my tumblr URL is wolfycas and I will tag anything related to this fic "/mine". Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy! :*

Sam Winchester pulled his windbreaker together and zipped it up as he made his way down the sidewalk toward his second job. He had thought about grabbing his warmer coat as he left for work that afternoon but had decided against it, much to his current dismay.

The sun had gone down by the time he left the cafe he worked at and the temperature had dropped. Now, he was trudging his way through the melting snow gathered on the walkway toward his brother's bar, The Black Ram Pub. 

It was a decent bar; a little on the small side, but it was still a cool place for the younger adults of Chicago. His brother Dean had purchased it from Ellen Harvelle, a friend who was moving her bar to a bigger location in a nicer neighborhood. Once Dean got his hands on the building, he had changed almost everything about it. Sam had helped Dean renovate, along with Ellen's daughter Jo, their mutual friend Ash, and Sam's ex girlfriend, Meg. 

Meg and Sam had dated almost five years ago when Sam was nineteen. Meg was a feisty little spit fire that didn't take shit from anyone, and Sam loved that. Things can't always work out though. Sam had been a virgin at that time, and didn't realize until he became intimate with Meg that he wasn't all that into girls. Like at all. He was a shy teenager who didn't speak much and was highly intelligent. He was more worried about academics than girls, or so he had thought.

He knew he liked guys, sure, but he kept that to himself. He thought he liked girls too until a particular hot and steamy make out session with Meg went sour. He had figured at that point that he shouldn't be closing his eyes and picturing the muscular and handsome man who had winked at him as Sam bagged his groceries at his after school job.

Meg understood, of course. She was very accepting of Sam, which led to their long-time friendship. She had even packed her bags with Sam and Dean when they decided Kansas was a drag, and moved to Chicago with them. 

When they arrived in Chicago, the three of them shared a shitty one bedroom apartment in Avondale until Dean had purchased the Ram a year and a half later. Now, Dean was occupying the one and only apartment in the Ram, a cozy 1 bedroom upstairs from the bar in the middle of Wicker Park. Sam and Meg eventually moved out of their apartment once they had the funds and ended up renting a two-story house right outside of Wicker Park. Meg's apartment was upstairs, while Sam's was the lower level of the house. Each of the two floors had a single bedroom, but a lot more room than their previous apartment. It also was conveniently close to the bar, and more importantly, to Dean.

All in all, life in Chicago was working in their favor. Though, as a single openly gay man of 24, Sam was beginning to feel lonely. He had his pit bull Bones to keep him company, but he needed _more_. He had met many men through bartending at the Ram, but none of them stuck out to him. If he were honest, he was a hopeless romantic person in a city full of pigs. These men all wanted hookups, and that really wasn't Sam's thing.

Once he reached the block that the bar was on, he picked up the pace, hoofing it to the front door. As soon as he pulled on the door, he was greeted by a blast beat from one of Dean's favorite Iron Maiden songs, as well as the smells of whiskey and incense. God, he loved this bar.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted with a smile as he focused on wiping the spilled liquid off of the bar counter, "You about ready for your shift, bitch?"

Sam chuckled as he shook his head, "Of course I am, jerk. Aren't I always?"

Dean picked up the remote to the stereo and turned down the music as he tossed his bar rag into the sink.

"You better be on point tonight, man. One of Meg's friends is bringing his brothers here for their bachelor party."

Meg then popped her head out of the storage room, giving Sam a sinister smile, "These boys love their whiskey, Sam. You better get your game face on. They're a group of rowdy individuals."

Sam scoffed as he shuffled behind the black granite bar top, grabbing a rag to help Dean when he replied, "I'm sure I can handle them, Meg."

Meg raised an eyebrow when Dean shot her a look, followed by a rag being launched at her. She snatched it up and laughed lightly, disappearing back into the storage room. 

So it'd be a long night. Sam poured himself a shot of Crown a few minutes before his shift, gulping it down quickly. He made a sour face but shook it off, feeling the warmth of the liquor pool in his stomach. He ran upstairs to the bathroom in Dean's apartment where he switched out of his barista uniform and into his street clothes. 

He unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off, slipping a nice grey Henley over his head in its place. He then tugged on his khaki colored Levi's that stayed loose on his hips but tightened around the ankles.

After he threw on one of Dean's blue and grey flannels, he gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror. His skin was olive toned, so he always seemed perpetually tanned. He got that feature from his and Dean's late father, John. Dean, on the other hand, had his mother's complexion- fair-skinned, with millions of little freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks.

Sam got his hands wet and ran them through his shoulder length brown hair before pulling it all on top of his head into a sloppy bun. It worked well with his beard that he'd been growing this winter that grew quickly to his surprise, already at least 3 inches long within just a few months.

He used his left hand to tame his beard as he stared at himself, a small feeling of loneliness broadcasted in his emerald eyes. _Not going to fix this problem standing in Dean's bathroom feeling sorry for myself_ , he thought as he replaced his simple black tennis shoes with the heavy pair of military issued combat boots his dad had given to him at the age of 16. Sam was thankful that his dad gave him a pair two sizes too big, seeing as he went from 5'5" to 6'4" in just 2 years.

He brushed his teeth quickly and then returned downstairs by 7 PM. More people had shown up since he had been upstairs, but the party Meg had mentioned hadn't shown up yet. He took his place beside Meg behind the bar as Dean rushed around the tables to clean them off.

Dean was so OCD about the Ram. He kept it spotless unless he himself was hammered, which had happened pretty frequently over the past year. As a young business, the Ram was flourishing. When they renovated Dean knew exactly how to dress the bar to attract a younger and "hip" crowd, as he had told Sam one night.

They painted the walls black with dark red accents and hung elaborately framed photographs of Gothic styled art. Hell, Dean even spent $500 on a massive ram's skull and hung it behind the bar. They only played good metal, and Dean prided himself on that. 

Sam began washing beer glasses behind the bar until Meg nudged him with her hip. She mouthed _they're here_ , and jerked her head toward the front door. There had been maybe twenty people in the Ram by the time the group of six men walked in.

"They're all brothers but only two look alike, isn't that weird?", Meg drawled as she licked her lips, focusing on a blonde haired man almost the same height as Sam.

They all approached the bar and took a seat on the vacant stools as Meg took their orders. Sam stole the chance to examine each man, realizing that the dark haired brothers were the only ones who looked relatively similar.

Sam snapped into bartender mode and went up to the man closest to him, plastering his best smile on as he shook the smaller man's hand while introducing himself.

"Well, hell-ooooo, Sam. Inias, check out this Greek God of a man!" The man Inias rolled his eyes and grabbed his shot as soon as Meg produced it. "Name's Gabriel, you can call me Gabe or Sugar Daddy, whichever you like best. Megan! Get me a cherry bomb over here!"

Sam liked Gabe. He was loud and obnoxious of course, but it didn't bother him. They were in a bar for Christ's sake, more power to him.

Gabriel then took it upon himself to introduce "Sammy" to his other siblings. Sam shook Inias's hand as Gabe began to introduce the others.

"...And this hot potato is Michael, the bachelor tonight!", Gabriel said as he ruffled Michael's hair. Michael looked almost elegant; tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and built beautifully. Sam found him attractive, but he was used to finding the attractive qualities in everyone.

Sam shook Michael's hand and congratulated him, handing him a shot of Crown on the house. He took it gratefully and downed it, seeming annoyed by Gabriel. Sam noticed Gabe had that effect on people. The man next to Michael was the other dark-haired man that looked similar to Michael. He introduced himself as Castiel and smiled politely as he shook Sam's hand, thanking him for allowing him and his brothers into his bar.

Sam smiled and shook his head, pointing toward the sink where Dean was washing more shot glasses, "This is my brother Dean's bar. He's right over there."

Castiel stared at Dean's back as he replied to Sam, "Oh. My apologies."  
Sam chuckled and told Castiel not to worry about it before noticing the man next to Castiel deep in conversation with Meg. She was leaning across the bar just far enough to where Sam couldn't see the man's face, her low cut top accentuating her bust as she laughed at something he murmured to her.

Sam rolled his eyes, moving past Meg to the other blonde man with their party who apparently wasn't a sibling, but actually their cousin Balthazar. He was openly flirting with Sam, his shirt cut into a deep V, drawing Sam's eyes to his collar bone. Sadly, he wasn't Sam's type it seemed. He had a thick accent though, which Sam thought was very attractive. Balthazar glanced in the man flirting with Meg's direction saying, "Don't worry, darling. This one is quite the hound."

By the time Sam had met all but one of the Novak men, they had already had at least 3 shots of Crown a piece and were asking for another round. Sam moved to where they kept their half gallon bottles and poured 7 shots, slamming one down before sliding the shots down the table to the guys.

Sam noticed that Dean and Castiel had become acquainted with each other. Castiel leaned forward and spoke quietly to Dean, whatever he said causing Dean to bellow with laughter. Sam smiled to himself, glad that tonight seemed like a good night for Dean.

Before Sam could realize that one stool was empty, he heard a slow and familiar beat fill the bar. Dean's head instantly snapped up at the sound of the song, but ended up shrugging it off. Sam figured Dean didn't mind the change of music since the Novak's were spending their money on his liquor.

As the sound of Come and Get Your Love reached the second verse, Sam swore he felt eyes on him. He turned around from the liquor bottles to notice the blonde man he had yet to meet returning to his stool from the jukebox, his eyes fixed on Sam's face. Meg smiled at the man as soon as he sat back down and went to get him another drink.

The man had a tan sweater on, intricate tattoo work peeking out from behind his sleeves spanning all the way to his knuckles. His piercing eyes were pale and intense, causing Sam's breath to get lodged in his throat. He started coughing instantly, covering his mouth as he did so. _Smooth, Sam. Die from choking on air because an attractive man is looking at you during one of your favorite songs_. He didn't even get to look at the dude for more than three seconds without almost killing himself.

After his coughing spell ended, he glanced back in the man's direction just to see that he was in fact still watching Sam, completely oblivious to Meg. The man had a glass of scotch on the rocks in front of him by this time, swirling it expertly as he smiled coldly and nodded at Sam.

Sam returned the nod and instantly turned his back to the stranger. It was definitely going to be a long night. He walked over to Dean who was mid-conversation with Castiel still and tapped his shoulder. Dean spun around, his cheeks turning pink as he said, "Need somethin'?"

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you that I was going to run upstairs for uh, my first break."

"Alright, Sammy. 15 minutes."

Sam nodded tersely and made his way to the stairway behind the bar. He took two steps at a time up the steps and used his key to unlock Dean's door once he reached it. He meandered his way to the massive sectional lounge and threw his body down, instantly raising his arm to cover his eyes as he exhaled slowly. 

His mind began to wander back to what just took place in the bar, the way that man was looking at him... well, Sam could see that Meg wasn't holding his interest all too well. He pictured those eyes raking over his body and the way his large hand cradled his glass of scotch and had to swallow the knot in his throat.

Meg was getting off at midnight that night instead of 2 AM like Sam and Dean and Sam tensed at the thought. Was blue eyes going home with Meg tonight? If he were, that would be ideal. Since Meg was getting off of work two hours earlier than Sam, he surmised that he wouldn't have to hear them fucking each other. Thin floor and walls had been his enemy in that house because every time Meg would bring any Tom, Dick, or Harry home, Sam had to endure overhearing Meg's mewls and the obnoxious headboard to her bed slamming against the wall.

He realized at that moment that he would much rather have the mystery man come home with him that night. He felt a coil tighten in his lower stomach as he thought back once again to the way that gorgeous man was undressing Sam with his eyes.

"Oh, god" Sam mumbled to himself as he grabbed the nearest pillow and plowed it into his face. A long night indeed.


	2. Alcohol Fueled Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to post this chapter earlier than I planned to fix this whole "completed work" fiasco.

It was almost midnight, and Sam had 3 minutes left of his break. He raided Dean's freezer and found a fifth of Jack, quickly unscrewing the top and taking two big gulps before heading back downstairs. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he could make an exception tonight.

As he reached the last step of the staircase, he lost his balance and slammed right into someone's arms.  
"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize.", the blonde brother drawled, a tight smile spreading on his lips. His arms were tightly wrapped around Sam's waist, his nose mere inches from Sam's. He slid his hands from Sam's back slowly and once he let go of him completely, Sam instantly felt the loss.

Once his footing returned, he realized that he was standing all too close to the stranger and that everyone was watching them. Sam lamely backed up a foot and held out his hand.

Sam felt the liquor in his stomach lurch as he made eye contact, his mouth seeming to not be functioning properly, stuttering out, "I'm- my name is Sam."

"My name is Lucifer, but you can call me Luke. I believe we haven't been introduced yet."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, sarcastically saying, "Lucifer, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Satan."

Meg pushed her way in between them with a hand on Sam's chest as she said, "His name is actually Lucifer, Sammy. His whole family is named after angels." She genuinely looked like she wanted to slit Sam's throat.

Well, he felt like an asshole. He locked eyes with Luke over Meg's head and apologized as she took a step back and pressed her spine against Luke's chest, a sinister smile creeping into her features.

She turned to face Luke and said, "My shift is over. You comin' with, baby?"

He turned her around to face him and ruffled her long dark curls as he murmured, "I think I'm going to stay here another hour or so, leave your door unlocked and text me your address, I'll join you shortly."

She grinned then, and Sam decided it was the opportune time to return to his place behind the bar. He wanted to vomit at the sight of her smug smile. He's an idiot for thinking this dude was even remotely interested in him. Luke watched him walk away before turning back to Meg.

He licked his lips and smiled, kissing her forehead before rejoining his brothers at the bar. Meg sauntered to the back room to grab her coat and was out the door. Sam exhaled slowly, relieved. He didn't like Meg walking home alone- he normally escorted her home after their shifts- but she was tough girl. He fully believed she could mutilate a man with just a look, and Sam had to appreciate that aspect of her personality. He wished he were more like Meg, because if he were, he probably wouldn't be going home alone tonight. He couldn't quite tell if she had a past with Luke, or if he considered this a one night stand. Either way, he was definitely off the market for Sam.

The next hour was a breeze to say the least. Dean was in a fantastic mood and played a game of pool against Balthazar, and then against Castiel. Sam didn't notice the way Dean looked at his boots and smiled whenever Castiel would murmur in his ear.

Sam stayed behind the bar and by the time 1 AM rolled around, his wrist hurt from pouring so many shots. Outside of the Novak's, there had been at least 400 people in and out of the bar that night. Gabriel was probably the most belligerent by that time, and was subsequently the one that drank the least.

Sam had taken at least 5 shots within the duration of his shift so he was feeling pretty good once he noticed Luke slipping into his jacket. He spoke his goodbyes softly to each of his brothers, spending most of his time speaking to Michael. Sam could feel the tension between them as they hugged quickly.

Luke left a $20 on the table and winked at Sam, pushing the currency in his direction across the bar top. He stumbled for the door, almost losing his balance more than once. As suddenly as he appeared into Sam's life, he disappeared just the same.

Gabriel giggled, clearly observing Sam as Luke left the Ram. He leaned over the bar and hooted with laughter before saying, "Man, Luke pulls all the tail! Guess it's just a fiesta of uno tonight for me since none of these chickadees want to tango with the master!"

Gabe, Inias, and Michael left after Sam hollered out last call while Castiel hung back to play another round of pool with Dean.

"Damn, Cas! You got one hell of a shot, man. Sammy here can't even beat me, and he's a mean shooter." Dean stated as he polished the tip of his pool cue with billiards chalk.

The bar had slowly but surely died down by 2, although Sam and Dean had to shoo a few regulars out. By that time, Dean, Sam, and Cas were the only ones inhabiting the space. Castiel was explaining to Dean that this was his first time in Chicago and was worried about getting lost when Sam joined them at a table adjacent to the pool table.

Dean smiled and replied, "Cas, you're more than welcome to crash on my couch. You're drunk and I don't want you walking around some strange city alone. Of course, if that's okay with you."

"I don't want to put you out like that, Dean."

"You're not putting me out, Cas. I'd much rather you sleep it off here."  
Dean turned to Sam then and said, "The Novak's invited us to Michael's wedding tomorrow at noon, Sammy. You gonna go?"

Sam visibly stiffened, his thoughts instantly rewinding to Luke and the way he looked at Sam as if he wanted to devour him whole. He didn't expect to ever see the man again. But those hands... 

His stomach roiled and shot straight down between his legs, his body awakening just from _thinking_ about the way Luke's hands slid across his back. It all turned sour once he thought about where Luke was at this moment, rolling around upstairs in his house with Meg.

"I don't know Dean. I've got tomorrow off at the cafe, but I have a lot of errands to run. And stop calling me Sammy, jerk."

Castiel spoke up then, his eyes lighting up as his gravelly voice filled the small building, "It will be a very short service, and you don't have to stay for the reception. Also, I am sure Dean would have a better time if you attended, right Dean?"

Dean grinned and nodded enthusiastically, pulling a particularly vicious eye roll from Sam.

"Damn it, Dean, you've been friends for 6 hours and you're already getting him to team up on me with you." He sighed loudly, "Alright alright, I might come. I gotta head home though, guys. It's late."

Sam then trudged upstairs to grab his belongings and came back down into the bar to say his goodbyes. Dean gave him a quick but tight hug, and Castiel followed suit with a handshake. Cas swayed a bit after he let go of Sam's hand, prompting Dean to put a steady hand on Cas's back.

"Whoa there, Cas. Let's get you upstairs and tucked in, sound good?"

Castiel nodded sheepishly and apologized.

As Dean led Cas upstairs, the smaller man began hiccuping as he said his thank yous to Dean and his goodbyes to Sam. Dean looked back and mouthed _thank you_ after a stiff wave, and Sam just nodded in reply.

*

As he walked home, he thought about how awesome it was that Dean made a friend. Dean didn't click with many people in Chicago. He was a good-looking man and was approached almost every day by women and men alike, but he was like Sam in that matter. He needed someone to care about, not just fuck. At the age of 27, Sam was sure Dean wasn't all too happy about living a solitary life either.

He was glad Dean made a friend in Cas, it just sucked that Dean's new-found friend happened to have a sexy ass brother who was currently sleeping with his close friend one floor up in his apartment.

Sam refused to think about Luke as he stomped up his front steps. He went to unlock the door, but noticed Meg must have left it unlocked for Luke to get in. He stepped into their shared hallway and latched the door behind him.

Sam kicked off his boots in front of his apartment door and fumbled with his keys to unlock it, but stopped short. The wooden frame around his door was splintered, as if someone had kicked it in and tried their best to make it look as if nothing happened.

Sam immediately went into stealth mode, grabbing the baseball bat he kept propped up next to the staircase leading to Meg's apartment and slung it over his shoulder. He thought about ringing Meg but decided against it, not wanting to give the intruder the upper hand. Sam crept toward his door and used his big toe to push it open so he could have both hands on the bat, ready to strike.

He took a deep breath and snuck his way in, ready to swing.


	3. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I just wanted to thank you all for the kind comments and kudos on this- seriously makes my heart swell. With that being said, this might be the last chapter I post in quite some time. Something happened in my life recently that I'm not quite sure I can bounce back from soon. It might be a few days, weeks, even months before I can find the strength to write again, but if you stick around, it would make me the happiest woman ever. I will finish this, I promise. I just need some time. Thank you all so much for understanding. I love you all. Here's chapter 3, as a thank you gift.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Chloe

Sam slowly crept into his apartment like a predator stalking its prey. All the lights were off, everything seemingly untouched. He slunk down the hallway until he reached his bedroom, pushing the door open carefully just to reveal that everything was in its place.

He left his room and made his way to the living room. He heard the jingle of Bones' a collar and mentally sighed with relief. At least Bones is okay, he thought to himself. His items were replaceable, but his best friend wasn't. At that time, he saw a dark shadowed figure laying on his couch. What was that noise? Was that... snoring?

The floor creaked under his bare foot and he cursed inwardly, biting his lip as he continued toward the couch. By that time, Bones popped his head up. He was laying on the couch actually cuddling the intruder. Sam's eyes began to become accustomed to the dark and he scanned the room. Once he realized that this person was the only one in his apartment, he snuck to the light switch. Sam knew he had the upper hand and he hit the lights, charging at the man. 

He didn't make it very far before he recognized the man and stopped short. Luke fucking Novak was sprawled out on _his_ couch, his mouth open as he snored loudly, a puddle of drool on the throw pillow he was using.

Bones sat up and began growling at Sam before turning back around to curl up behind Luke's legs. You've got to be fucking kidding me, Sam thought. His dog hated everyone except Sam, yet here he was, sleeping with a complete stranger who had physically broken into his apartment.

"Some watch dog you are." Sam mumbled, relaxing his arms before setting the bat down against the coffee table

It was almost 3 AM and Sam had zero patience by this time. He closed the distance between him and the couch and grabbed Luke's shoulder, shaking him violently.

Luke moaned in his sleep and mumbled something along the lines of "fuck off". Sam shook him even harder the next time, yelling, "HEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

That got Luke's attention. His voice was heavy with sleep as his eyes shot open, fear reflecting through them as he looked around. He finally noticed Sam standing directly in front of him, looked up until his eyes reached Sam's face, and instantly slammed his face straight into his pillow while mumbling, "Oh my god, oh my god."

Bones decided to add to the situation, crawling over Luke's body and licking the whole uncovered part of his face. Luke finally sat up then and Bones sat right next to him, panting and looking up at Sam with nothing but joy. Traitorous ass dog...

Luke scrubbed over his face with his hands and went to stand but lost his balance, plopping himself back down onto the couch.

"Sam..."

"Don't 'Sam' me, asshole. You kicked my fucking door in and passed out on my couch. What the fuck were you thinking? I could have you arrested. I don't even know you!"

"Please don't do that. I thought this was Meg's apartment and I'm still very drunk, I must've blacked out. I am so sorry. I'll call a cab." Luke reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out $500 in hundred dollar bills. He looked up at Sam, locking eyes as he murmured, "I'm so sorry, I'm such an asshole. Here's some cash for the door, I'll give you more once I have access to my bank account.

Sam sighed, mentally damning his inability to stay mad. He broke eye contact and stared at his feet as he replied, "Is there any way you could just stay with Meg?"

Luke chuckled sarcastically as he set the cash on Sam's coffee table and said, "I'd much rather go home, honestly."

Sam was pissed by that point, not jealous. Nope, definitely not jealous.  
"Well you sure seemed interested in going home with her earlier." He snapped, causing Luke's eyebrow to raise.

"I've known Meg for two years now. I am the one who set up our gathering tonight. Have you ever once seen me here? She has history with my cousin, Balthazar, and when she found out he would be accompanying us tonight, she made sure to text me to tell me that I was, as she said, her 'puppet' for the night. I planned on crashing on her couch, but as you see, I ended up on the wrong couch."

Sam scoffed and gestured wildly as he spoke, saying, "And you just decided that it would be a great idea to get piss drunk and play puppets with her?"

"I just wanted to help."

Sam opened his mouth to shoot back a rebuttal, but then shut it as he studied Luke's expression. He was still drunk but had a pained look on his face as if he had something more to say but couldn't. Sam watched him as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, pulled out his phone, and began entering what Sam assumed was a cab number.

"Just fucking forget it, dude. You can crash here, blankets are in the closet. Cas decided to stay with Dean since we're all going to Michael's wedding tomorrow."

Luke looked as if he just saw a ghost, his eyes wide as he replied, "Castiel stayed at Dean's? You're both coming to the wedding?"

Sam gave the other man his classic bitch face and said, "Yes, Einstein. Cas stayed with Dean, and me and Dean were invited by Michael to the wedding."

Luke began shaking his head quickly. "Nope. No way. You and your brother do not need to be subjected to my family. They're all insane."

Sam laughed, feeling on the brink of delirious and said, "Well, I think it's a bit too late for that, _Lucifer_. I'm going to bed. Hopefully you're more tolerable when you're not drunk."

Sam turned then, bat in hand, and stomped to the front door. He used the bat as a makeshift lock, propping it up under the door handle. He made his way through the living room to the kitchen, getting two glasses of water while Luke wobbled to the closet to retrieve the blanket.

Sam pulled the hair tie out of his hair and massaged his scalp for a few seconds before returning to the couch, handing Luke one of the glasses and some pain relievers. He turned and walked away without a word until he heard heard a small "Sam" come from the living room.

He turned around, coming back into the living room. "Do you need something else, Your Grace?"

"You said Castiel was staying with Dean. Why?"

"Your brothers didn't want to wait around until close, and Cas wanted to play another game of pool. He's sleeping on Dean's couch, he'll be fine."

"They are such shitty people sometimes," Lucifer sighed, "I can't believe they left him behind."

Sam gave Luke a condescending look as he said, "Don't forget- you left him too."

With that, Sam made his way to his bedroom. Bones didn't follow him and that hurt his feelings, but oh well. He pushed the door shut until it clicked, slowly stripped down to his boxers, and fell face down on his California King mattress. He was a big dude, he needed the space.

As he turned himself into a human burrito with his blankets, he started thinking about Luke and the way he reacted tonight. Sam knew he shouldn't have been so hard on the guy, but he literally broke into his house! Regardless, the look on Luke's face when he spoke of his family... that worried Sam. Poor Cas, he seemed to be the only normal one of the bunch and even he was a little weird.

Hopefully by the time Sam woke up that morning, Luke would be already gone. He thought that at least, but the way he deep down... He was enjoying the human contact. It had been a while since another person had stayed the night outside of Dean, who usually just came over to get stoned with Sam and Meg, effectively passing out on his couch.

As Sam drifted off to sleep, his last thought was the look of appreciation on Luke's face for letting him stay. Sam liked that side of the man he hardly even knew.

* 

Sam woke up at 10 AM to Bones putting his wet nose on his neck causing him to almost scream as he shot off the bed. Bones knew exactly how to get Sam out of bed whenever he would sleep in, and Sam hated it.

The pit bull whined loudly and Sam knew exactly what he wanted; potty, and breakfast. Sam grumbled, "Alright, Bones, go get your leash." Bones sprinted out of Sam's room, and Sam took that time to slip on pajama pants and a plain white long sleeved shirt.

After taking Bones out and giving him fresh food and water, he scoured the massive Chicago phone book for a repairman. He needed the door fixed almost immediately and called at least 6 repairmen before he found one to come within the hour.

While he waited, he started a pot of coffee and decided to peek into the living room. He was sure Luke hadn't left since the bat was still propped under the door handle. He tried being quiet as possible only to find Luke in such a deep sleep that he looked dead. Sam started to worry after the other man didn't move for a while, his chest wasn't even moving.

Sam started to panic, wondering if he should check Luke's pulse. He took two quiet steps forward and almost screamed when Luke snored the loudest snore Sam had ever heard. He jumped back and scurried to the bathroom next to his room.

He sat on the toilet as he tried to catch his breath and ended up getting and good whiff of his armpits. Let's just say they smelled like tortilla chips and fungus. He started the shower and waited until it warmed up and stepped in. He almost moaned in pleasure as the steaming water pelted against the sore muscles in his neck and back, washing off the stink of the previous day.

"Morning, Sam."

Sam almost slipped and fell as he made a feeble attempt at covering himself behind the shower curtain. He could see Luke's shadow in front of the toilet clearly relieving himself.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Don't you have any manners?" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Well, the door was wide open and I reaaaaally had to go."

"Couldn't you wait?"

"No."

Sam gave up and stayed silent, waiting for Luke to leave when he heard, "Sam? Should I flu-"

"NO!"

Luke laughed loudly and said, "Alright, alright. Have fun in there, Sammy."

Sam could hear the insinuation in Luke's voice and he yelled after him, "It's SAM, jack ass!"

*

He hurried through the rest of his shower and ignored the loud humming coming from the kitchen table. Sam had decided that he didn't like Luke. Nope. He scurried into his bedroom with his towel tightly wrapped around his waist, making sure to shut and lock the door.

He dressed himself quickly, throwing on his favorite black 510's and a white t-shirt with a light blue cardigan on top. He wasn't quite sure what to wear at weddings. Come to think about it, Sam wasn't sure he had even been to a wedding before. He chose to leave his hair down, running his fingers through it to have it lay the way he liked it.

He was brushing his teeth when his doorbell buzzed and ran to open the door for the repairman, only to find Luke welcoming the man inside. He ran inside, spit and rinsed, and then saw the man was already hard at work once he returned.

He pulled Luke into the living room, his voice only a whisper as he said, "What the hell are you doing? This isn't your house."

Luke looked genuinely hurt at that, replying, "I was only trying to help, Sam. I'm sorry." He stalked to the couch and grabbed his jacket and cell phone.

"I'll be on my way, then. Gotta go get Castiel at your brother's house so we can go to my place and get ready for the wedding. Thanks for letting me crash here, Sam."

Luke made it a few steps before Sam caught up to him, grabbing his hand and turning him back around. He was a mere inch or two away from his lips touching the shorter man's, eyes locked as he murmured, "I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to snap like that. I'll see you at the wedding?"

Luke's eyes were wide as he nodded, Sam's hand still gripping his. He slowly released Luke's hand and smiled quickly before stepping back. Luke stood there for a minute before smiling slightly, walking backward as he said, "Bye, Sammy."

"Luke, turn aroun-"

Sam had to bend at the waist to breathe through his laughter after Luke tripped over over the repairman's tool box in front of the door, falling flat on his ass.

Luke actually blushed then, awkwardly giving Sam a half wave as he apologized to the repairman and all but ran out the door.

Sam had a feeling that today would be very interesting.


End file.
